Morphine
by doctorjohnlock
Summary: An alternate ending to 'Informed Consent' WARNING: MAIN CHARACTER DEATH. What happens when House succeeds with that syringe of morphine...not necessarily on the patient.


**Morphine**

"I can't let you do this," Foreman argued.

"What? Administer a prescription pain-killer to a patient who's in pain?" House smirked.

"You're _not_ going to do this!"

Foreman stepped in front of the patient defensively.

House sighed. "Look, what going to happen here is someone's going to get a butt-load of morphine."

The whole team was looking at House; studying him. There was something wrong with the way he looked. He was smiling. His bright blue eyes looked sad, almost as if he was about to cry, but his facial expression looked relieved almost as if something huge was about to be lifted off his shoulders…

"House, put the syringe away," Foreman tried to negotiate.

Cameron and Chase were standing in the doorway watching on how this was going to play out.

House let out a noise that sounded like a relieved giggle, but given the circumstances, it sounded almost senile.

All three doctors looked immediately at him, concerned.

House raised the syringe up high, like he was going to either stab Foreman or the patient's leg.

Foreman blocked the patient, but braced himself to fight off the oncoming needle or get out of the way.

But what happened next, no one saw coming…

House stabbed the syringe full of the lethal dose of morphine into his left arm.

He pushed all the liquid in, pulled out the needle and dropped it on the floor. He then looked up and stared at them all.

"_HOUSE!"_

The whole team stood there, completely shocked and speechless. Once they comprehended what just happened, they moved toward him quickly.

Foreman and Chase were each holding an arm keeping him from falling over, and Cameron was in front of him, staring into his eyes and pleading.

"Page Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson," Foreman ordered Cameron.

She quickly typed something, and went back over to House. Everyone was staring awestruck at him, even the patient.

House let out a sigh of relief. His eyes were beginning to droop. He looked drowsy. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Wilson and Cuddy just ran through the door, they were both in the clinic, and are now out of breath.

They saw House and immediately rushed over; looking suspicious and worried.

"Goodbye…"

House giggled again, and toppled over, motionless.

"What the hell just happened!" Wilson asked fearful at the team.

Foreman was the first one to snap out of the trance everyone was in, staring at House, and explained.

"He stabbed himself with the syringe full of a lethal amount of morphine that was supposed to go to the patient."

Wilson looked at Cuddy. She already had tears running down her face. So did Cameron. Chase and Forman just looked shocked and sad, as they were both still staring at House lying on the floor.

Wilson wiped the tears out of his eyes. House: his best friend…

Cuddy spoke. "It's all my fault. He's probably been depressed since his Ketamine treatment wore off. He just got a glimpse of the good life; life without a cane, and then he crashed, h-hard."

She sniffled loudly and stopped speaking.

Wilson silently agreed, but blamed it partly on himself too.

"It's my fault as well. I should have paid more attention to him, helped him through the returning pain when it was wearing off. Instead, I waved it off like it was nothing…" Wilson whispered to himself more than anyone else.

"It's neither of your faults! House is House. He could have asked for help, and we'd be there for him! Instead, he wanted to stick to his principals and work through it by himself. Which is why he came to this," Foreman explained to them.

"I'll go get a Nurse." Cameron decided and she walked out of the room, tear-stricken. Chase and Foreman followed her, leaving Cuddy and Wilson alone with the dead House. Cuddy stepped beyond Wilson and went to go talk to the patient. Asking details about what happened and stuff like that.

Wilson was left alone with his best friend. He now let his tears run free, until everyone came back. He kneeled down next to House and placed his hand on his heart. Wilson stayed there, grieving for the lonely, misanthropic, son-of-a-bitch that cried, and nobody saw the tears...


End file.
